1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to analog to digital converters and more specifically to amplifiers for analog to digital converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital to analog converters utilize amplifiers for converting analog signals to digital values representative of the analog signals. Some analog to digital converters may take several cycles to be placed in a state for data conversion.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.